Digimon: Heavenly Wings
by Dragon and Sword Master
Summary: OCs Used! Dreams are suppose to be a way of escape: from life, from stress. However, for the case of one individual this couldn't be further from the truth. See as how one strange dream changes everything around him for better...or for worse.
1. Dreams of A New Adventure

FireSamurai: Well…seeing this brings back some memories.

Dragon and Sword Master: Agreed. Besides, wasn't this the story that started our friendship all those years ago?

FireSamurai: No, that was my Legend of Dragoon story. *shudders* It still makes me blanch every time I look at it…

Dragon and Sword Master: Why?

FireSamurai: So much is wrong with it…

Dragon and Sword Master: I see…well then, let's see what I can do with this story that you abandoned all those years ago, hm?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream of a New Adventure**

A sigh emulated from my mouth as I watched the rain run down its impromptu path on the frosted pane of the window glass. _It was raining in my dream as well…_ I thought to myself as I sighed once again.

Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Areku, but my friends call me Ark. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, I was thinking about this dream that I've been having for the last couple of weeks. The only problem was that in the coming weeks, this dream would become a horrible reality including not only myself, but also my friends. If only I knew how crazy it would become…or what I would find out. But that's way ahead of us. Let's start at the beginning, where all of this craziness started: My dream.

_She was carrying something in her arms and running, running as if her life was depending on it…and in fact, it was. Ark didn't know what she was running from, but he saw that she was definitely running from something—something powerful. Not only was it strong, but it also scared the hell out of this female, if the frequent checks behind her indicated as such._

"_What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed to a cloaked figure that was in her path as she slid to a complete stop. __As some of the water sprayed upwards towards the cloaked figure, he pointed back towards where the frantic woman came from. Turning around, she gasped in horror at what she saw._ _ Ark saw what caused the woman to gasp: demons. What made matters worse was not only were there small bat-like creatures with helmets on their heads, but also something that looked straight out of an old vampire movie. Ark saw the female move the bundle into one arm, ready for battle. However, she was startled out of her stance as the person, or what Ark assumed was a person, put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Go. Go Now!" He shouted as he got into his own battle stance, ready to fight off the creatures that were coming after her and the bundle that she was carrying. "The Young Master must survive if we are to have a chance. Go. I will hold them off," he said in a commanding voice as the female scowled before nodding, knowing how important her mission was. Ark watched the male get smaller and smaller in the distance, and while he wanted to help, he already knew from past experience that he couldn't do anything in his dream. The last thing he would see before always waking up was the silhouette of a female standing in front of a doorway to a two-story house._

"-ku, -eku, ARK!" Sasami shouted into her brother's ear, causing him to lift his head off the bed, smacking his head into his sister's. Moaning lightly in pain, Areku rubbed his head gingerly.

"What did you do that for Sami?" he asked annoyed as Sasami glared at him.

"Ark…you know I hate that name…" Sasami moaned as Ark chuckled at her actions. Before he could ask his question again, Sasami pointed to his alarm clock next to his bed. "You forgot to set your alarm clock again dummy. Any later and we would have been late for school," Sasami stated. Looking at his clock, his eyes dilated as he realized how late it actually was. _Oh crap, it's late!_ Ark thought to himself as he quickly rose to his full height of five foot nine inches. Quickly heading towards the bathroom, the young man's intent was to take a shortened shower (Everyone has done this at least once in their life…don't lie) Sasami just shook her head nonchalantly at his antics, telling her brother that she would be waiting outside for him.

Dressed in blue jeans and a short-sleeved, aquamarine T-shirt with the words, 'Yes I am a gamer, deal with it' in white words, she waited outside for her brother. She sighed lightly as she started thinking about what would have happened if their father was home since he would yell at Areku for waking up late just like he did _that_ one time. The one time that led to their mother's death… Lightly tugging on her raven hair, currently in a ponytail, due to the stress of what was going to happen at school today. The fourteen-year-old knew of this habit of hers, but didn't care; pulling lightly on it helped calm her down, especially since she had a test today that she didn't study for and had planned to use the few minutes before school started to cram.

A few minutes later, Areku stepped out of the door, his snow-white locks still a little wet. The crimson T-shirt he was wearing had black stripes on it from the left shoulder to the top of his chest. He was also wearing a pair of blue shorts with multiple pockets sewn into the garment. After closing the door behind him, he was still putting on his sneakers as his sister just shook her head at his actions. "What would you do without me Ark?" She asked as she mockingly glared at him with her hazel eyes as he finished placing his foot firmly into the second sneaker. Ark double checked his left hand, more specifically his wrist, making sure that the bracelet his mother left him was there. It looked like it was made with real marble, except for the sphere of red quartz that rested on the backside of his wrist, although Ark rarely took the bracelet off to see the gemstone. Another unique feature of the accessory was that flanking both sides of the sphere were two angelic faces.

"Be late more often?" He asked as he rubbed his left shoulder blade as a bout of phantom pain hit him. He remembered when their father found out that he was still asleep…it was not one of his fonder memories, a fact that his crimson-colored eyes gave away. "Anyways, let's get going. Kit-chan is probably waiting for us…" he said as he chuckled awkwardly before both of them headed to school.

* * *

"Ugh…they're late. Again," a female with long wavy black hair mumbled to herself as she waited outside the gates of school, her school bag and her shinai in its own personal bag leaning against it. Leaning against the brick post, she scanned the crowd for a mop of white hair with her forest-green eyes. "It's most likely Ark's fault too…" she mused as she stepped away from the post, coming to the full height of her five foot frame. She wore a dark blue windbreaker over a white shirt, as well as wearing a set of faded blue jeans. Sneakers matching the color of her shirt and having stripes of blue as well, finished her outfit. Just as she was about to enter the school building, she turned around one last time. Shaking her head silently, she was not surprised to see both Areku and Sasami rushing towards the building.

Areku raised his head after getting his breath back from running the last few feet to the school's ground and stared right into the forest-green eyes of Kitomi "Kit-chan" Yuuki. The girl was currently glaring at him, something that he, sadly, was used to. "Kit-chan…" he started saying before she interrupted him.

"Again Ark? Someone needs to get you a better alarm clock or something…you promised that you would help me set up today. You know how annoying it is to wait for you all the time?" She asked as she continued to glare at her friend.

"I'm sorry Kit-chan," Ark started to say before the school bell went off, signifying the start of the day. He knew that the conversation wasn't over, but it would have to wait until lunch for them to pick it back up, knowing that a "sorry" wasn't going to cut it, not this time.

* * *

**"I finally found him. After all these years of searching…I finally found him," **a voice said as he saw a white-haired boy heading into a building. As he tried entering the same structure that the human did, he found that he couldn't get inside. Growling lightly, he looked at the place more closely, noticing a small pink barrier that surrounded the building itself, ending just below the roof line. Sighing to himself, he bid his time. He had waited fifteen years to kill the warrior that the prophecy stated would overthrow him, a few more hours wouldn't be that much long of a wait.

**"Soon...soon I will have your head and that stupid prophecy will be completely worthless,**" he spoke out loud, knowing that no one could hear him. Even if they did, then all they would do was look at him funny. _Ah…the price of human ignorance. If they only knew… _he thought as he waited for an opportune moment for him to attack the crowned prince of his world.

He used his wings to gain altitude in order to observe the young man that had a prophecy attached to him, a prophecy that stated this young man would defeat him. _Perhaps I should get some more information about this boy…_

* * *

Areku rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously, wondering what was going on, especially since the hair on his neck stood up right after he took his hand away from the area. Halfway through the midmorning lecture, he noticed the warning sign of dread on the back of his head. Looking out the window for a few seconds, Ark blinked, thinking that he saw someone floating in the skies. _I must be seeing things…_he thought to himself as he missed the bell signifying lunch.

"Guess who?!" a feminine voice said into his ears a few minutes later. He was unaware that the time passed as he pondered over what he saw, and if it was real. Outwardly though, he smirked evilly, instantly recognizing his sister's voice.

"I think this is someone who still sleeps with a night light," Areku said nonchalantly, as he felt the person tense up yet still keeping her hands over Ark's eyes. "And if she doesn't let go within the next few seconds, everyone in school will know about it," he added in the same tone. Once she let go, Areku looked out the window again, but the mysterious person was no longer there, although the hairs on the back of his neck were still standing up.

"You wouldn't dare," Sasami said as she saw her brother turn around to face her, wearing a smirk on his face. "Brother…" she warned, looking at the smirk that was planted on his face.

"Try me."

"Gah, you're impossible, you know that?" she finally said after staring at him for five minutes. She would have stared longer at her brother in annoyance, but something caught her eye. Glancing down at Areku's left wrist, the bracelet that her brother wore everywhere seemed to be…glowing? Shaking her head before looking at it again, the bracelet was back to normal causing her to wonder if it was just a trick of the light…

"Sami-nee, are you okay?" Areku asked as he caught her staring at the piece of jewelry. He had a feeling that she was here for a reason other than just messing with him as the younger sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kit-chan and I were just wondering where you were," Sasami answered, also telling her brother why she was here in the first place. Getting a response that he would be up there in a few minutes, Sasami left the classroom and headed back up to the roof where they usually had lunch.

Once she left, Ark glanced back towards the window and where he thought he saw that mysterious man before, yet no one was there. _'Who was that…?'_ He mentally asked before scratching the back of his head in irritation, especially since he didn't know what was going on with him today. Heading out of the classroom, he stopped at the door before glancing back…still feeling as if he was being watched. '_Weird…' _he thought as he headed up the stairs and out towards the rooftop. Opening the door, he saw Sasami sitting down enjoying her lunch as well as the legs of who he assumed was Kitomi.

"Sorry I'm late," he said quickly as the brunette jumped off of the door's roof. Once she regained her balance, she turned towards the only male on the roof before sighing dramatically.

"What am I going to do with you Areku-kun?" she finally asked as Sasami let a soft giggle pass her lips before saying that she asked herself that question several times throughout the day causing Ark to just sigh in response. He didn't know why he slept so late or forgot about setting his alarm clock, it just happened, explaining it that way to his female friend. As Ark and Kitomi sat next to Sasami, both females shared a look, somehow knowing that there was just no hope for the white-haired male. Before the trio of friends could say or do anything else, the hair on the back of Ark's neck stood up as the feeling of him being watched returned, much stronger this time.

"Aniki?" Sasami asked, noticing that her brother was starting to act strange…well, stranger than usual.

Areku was about to say something but was cut off as a large voice echoed throughout the area. **"So you are the one destined to save the digital world from my evil…how pathetic. I can't believe a weakling such as you has been prophesized to defeat me."**The figure that Areku spotted earlier reappeared in the sky. As he said all this, several things were going through the young male's mind. _What is he talking about? A prophecy of defeating him? And the digital world?_ As these questions ran through the boy's mind, the robed figure lowered himself to the ground in front of the trio.

"Well, thanks for sharing that and all, but I'm pretty sure you got the wrong guy. Come on you two," He said as he tried pulling them towards the door, trying to get all three of them out of this crazy mess. However, when he tried grabbing their arms, something stopped them from moving.

"What did you do to them?!" He shouted out as he looked at the person in front of him, the distance between him and the others slowly shortening. Getting in front of the two girls, he stared down the mystery opponent in front of him, taking in his appearance. While he couldn't see much due to the robe, Areku could sense that this person…no, thing, was not human. The pair of white horns on his head made that quite obvious. The bone-white pendant he was wearing was also drawing all types of warning bells from the young man.

**"Making sure that you don't run from me little boy, or stop my plans…" **the robed figure said as he raised one of his hands, dark fire starting to form on the palm of his hand. Surprisingly, the fire wasn't hurting him, nor was it spreading from his hand to cover the blood-red robes that were covering his body.

**"Now die. Evil Inf-"**

"**Star Shower!"** a mysterious voice shouted out, as several spheres of pure energy shot down from the sky and hit the robed figure. Explosions occurred the moment that the energy bolts came in contact with the robed figure, disrupting his attack. During all of this, Areku covered the girls to the best of his ability with his body, willing to take the damage for them. As the smoke cleared, Areku looked back towards the fight, seeing a new figure standing in-between them and the figure in the robe wanting him dead.

From the sound of the voice coming from the kitsune, Areku assumed that this fox being in front of them was female, but wasn't a hundred percent sure just yet. Getting back up on his feet, Areku noticed that she had glanced back at them for a few moments with a look of…relief in her river-blue eyes? Ark wasn't sure if that's what he saw, and thought it was only a trick of the light. As he stood there watching, he took in several features of the fox creature protecting them from whatever it was that was attacking; her snow-colored fur, broken up by the color of a clear sky that decorated the tips of her ears and tail. However, before he could determine what she was doing, or anything else about her, the vixen jumped towards the robed man once again, trying to attack him while he was distracted with taking care of the smoke from her earlier attack. Tsk'ing lightly as she dodged from the attempted backhand, she landed once more before wondering what else she could do to keep the Devil King from her charge.

Seeing her back on the ground, he was able to take in more features of the female creature, as he noticed the dark gray fingerless gloves that covered her clawed fingers, or what he assumed were fingers, with one half of the yin-yang symbol sewn into them, the yin part to be exact. However, while all of this was interesting to the male that was still watching the fight between the two, one thought was going through his mind: Why did she look relieved when she saw him?

** "What are you doing here, Kitsune?" **the robed figure asked as the smoke cleared, showing that the barrage of energy didn't faze him in the least, nor did the attempted physical attacks either. Ark noticed that the kitsune wasn't surprised that her attacks failed and turned to face him. Ark was about to say something to the kitsune before he noticed that Sasami was tugging on his arm.

"Aniki, what's going on?" she asked as both she and Kitomi were broken free of the trance they were in. All they remembered before this happened was them getting up on the roof then this mysterious robed figure showed up and stared all three of them in the eyes. His dark-green eyes frightened the girls, making them feel so cold and lonely…as if nothing could change the desolate feelings they were sensing, causing Ark to turn around and look at them.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, glad that whatever happened to them was broken. Seeing them nod in response to his question, he then asked what happened to cause them to black out like that in the first place.

"We're not entirely sure what happened but…that robed freak over there seemed to have paralyzed us just by staring at us," Sasami responded as a thought came to both girls: Why wasn't Ark affected?

* * *

**"I hate repeating myself Kitsune. What are you doing here?" **he asked as Ark watched the battle going on, rooted to the spot as the vixen dodged several attempts of the man attacking her. Whereas the robed freak had power on his side, the vixen had speed. Ark wondered if the two knew each other somehow and had just used those lights as a warning for him to stop. However, that thought seemed wrong…especially since she hadn't tried harming Ark or the girls when she had the chance to do so with those bolts of hers, whatever they were.

_'Ugh…what's going on here? None of this makes sense at all…' _Ark thought, and while he wanted to leave, he was unable to look away due to how powerful these two beings were.  
**  
"Poor little kitsune, you think you can take me on? You're just a rookie while I am a mega,"** the robed figure said as he batted one of her attacks away as if it were an annoying insect. Soon, dark fire wrapped around his hands as he started speaking, **"you think those little sparklers will be enough to even leave a mark on me? Here are some real fireworks kitsune. Evil Inferno!"** The robed figure shouted as a wave of black fire shot towards the kitsune.

The kitsune jumped out of the way, using another one of her Star Shower attacks as she spoke for the first time since she arrived. **"Areku! Get yourself and the girls out of here! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!"** She shouted as she landed on the edge of the rooftop, the smoke from her fireballs just starting to clear. Ark was about to say something but was beat to the punch as the flying demon in front of them spoke.

**"Not so fast,"** the robed figured said as two devil/bat-like wings appeared from the back of his robe and extended to their full length. Areku guessed that the length of said wings were about twenty meters from the tip of one wing to the other. Before Ark or the two girls with him could move, he started flapping those malicious looking wings. **"Evil Flapping!"** He said as the wings started beating faster and faster. Strong winds started emitting from them. The wind was so strong that the protective railings on the roof flew off. However, the three students and one kitsune weren't moving from their spots, causing the robed figure to growl lightly as he beat his wings faster. The kitsune grunted as she dug her claws into the cement of the roof while the other three were gripping onto the overhang of the roof. Although with the strengthening of the winds, both Kitomi and Sasami felt their grips starting to slip and when they tried to readjust so as to get a better grip, they both lost their holdings.

"Areku/Aniki!" both shouted in alarm as they both started going upwards due to the wind before they started to fall back towards Earth and to their demise, but they were both surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around them. "What are you doing?!" They both shouted at Areku once they noticed that he let go on purpose so as to catch them. The two girls closed their eyes so as to not see the impending doom that was coming towards them; they also did not see Ark's bracelet glow a bright white as two angelic wings appeared behind him…

* * *

Dragon and Sword Master: With that, we activate a commonly used jutsu we authors use: The Cliffhanger no Jutsu!

FireSamurai: As is my specialty…

Dragon and Sword Master: right right. Now then, as our viewers can see; evil things are brewing within the digital world and have been doing so for quite some time…

FireSamurai: So the question is…what will our heroes do? On a more serious note though, both of us would like to inform our viewers that most of the digimon partners we have will be original, with one or two being actual digimon. If you wish to submit, please fill out in the form below. If we decide on using your digimon, we'll give you credit for it.

Name of Digimon: (don't forget that it must end with –mon)

Attribute:

Level:

Group:

Type:

Attacks: (please also include a description of how the attacks will work, max of 2)

Small Bio/Info about digimon (similar to the Digital Analyzer that Izzy has in Season 1)

For Champion/Ultimate/Mega levels: Please fill out similar to above, noting which level the digimon is.

DASM & FS: Thank you. And with that being said…*both pull out a USB drive, DASM pulling out a purple one while FS pulls out a green one*

FireSamurai: *pushes button* Cyclone!

Dragon and Sword Master: *pushes button* Joker!

DASM & FS: Henshin!


	2. The Fox isn't Out Just Yet

Ciel: You know…you guys can't stay here forever. You both have to face the music…

FireSamurai: CielRenamon, we're working on the chapter. Can't the readers see we'll answer the cliffhanger from last chapter?

Ciel: I dunno…you did leave my Master in a bad spot…perhaps I should just feed you to them? *points to the ravenous and/or murderous readers*

Dragon and Sword Master: You wouldn't! Besides, how would they know what comes next?

Ciel: …I hate it when you make a good point. You two can stay…for now.

Dragon and Sword Master: Thanks. Now then, all joking aside, Areku's powers seen in this episode will be explained at a later date and time, I promise. And there's a reason why it's so powerful but…I don't want to spoil it! Just trust me everyone, please? Furthermore, until it's explained in the story, Ark's powers won't be activating much, if at all. I don't want him to be a Gary Stu after all.

* * *

**Chapter 2: We're not Letting the Fox out of the Bag…Yet**

Okay, so apparently I have this crazy freak after me and the only one that knows just what the hell is going on is this fox person thingy. Did I mention my life just went from normal to extremely bizarre? Not to mention that I somehow lost two hours of my life…

Did I mention that my life has gotten very strange in the last couple of hours? I think I'll let the others explain since I have no clue just what's going on…

* * *

Sasami sighed lightly as she looked towards her brother currently resting in the school's nursing office. It had been an hour since the events on the roof happened, and both Kitomi and she were still confused. Not only had her brother been immune to the paralyzing effects of whatever that robed man did, but there was also that transformation of his…and that fox woman hadn't moved one bit since they brought Ark into the room. She was currently leaning against one of the walls with her…paws crossed in front of her chest. Whenever Kitomi or Sasami asked her what was going on, she replied that the information she had was for Areku's ears only, causing both female humans to growl in anger. Even if the kitsune hadn't attacked them, or Areku, since her arrival, it didn't mean that the two girls weren't weary of the kitsune they made sure to keep a cautious eye on her.

_Flashback_

_"Areku/Aniki!" both shouted in alarm as they started going upwards due to the wind before they started to fall back towards Earth and to their demise. However, both were surprised when an arm wrapped around the two girls, stopping their descent. When they saw that it was Areku who grabbed them, they were wondering just what he was thinking. Both girls closed their eyes so as to not see the roof of the building that would cause their death. After feeling the winds calm down, Sasami slowly opened her eyes, surprise in them as she saw two pure white wings spread wide open; Areku's eyes glowing an eerie white. Now that she knew Kitomi and she were safe, Sasami looked down to notice that Ark was flying them both back towards the rooftop. She could hear a gasp of surprise and shock coming from Kitomi. Landing softly, Areku let go of both females, knowing that they were now safely on the ground. Raising his left hand, his bracelet quickly glowed white as a barrier shimmered around the two girls. After that was finished, Areku finally turned towards both the fox woman and the robed demon._

_**"Well demon…"**__ Areku started to speak, his voice much deeper and older than normal…it was almost as if he was speaking in a demonic tone. __**"You said that you wanted to kill me. I say take your best shot,"**__ he said, as a smirk appeared on the angelic boy's face when the last lines passed his lips. The only response that he got from the demon was a bone-chilling laugh, and a look of worry from the kitsune._

_"It seems as if you have a death wish, boy…" He stated as his wings folded inwards before he raised a gloved hand, having it ignite in flames once again. "Then allow me to grant you your wish, foolish mortal. Evil Inferno!" he declared as a bluish black flame blasted from his hand, heading quickly towards Areku. As the winged boy was about to raise his left hand to quickly create a barrier, a howl of pain assaulted his ears; the fox had taken the blow for him, causing her to scream in pain. Narrowing his eyes at the demonic being in front of him, he cradled the female in his hands protectively before laying her down next to the two females he called friends. __**"Rest. I will handle it from here,"**__ he suggested before creating another barrier to protect her from any additional collateral damage as he saw that she was going to comply. Sensing another fireball coming from behind, Ark raised a hand as an opaque barrier formed, snuffing the fireball out completely._

_**"Are you finished?" **__Areku asked coldly. Before the robed male could answer, Ark continued. __**"It doesn't matter. The games are over…"**__ he said before letting the barrier drop, the energy being refocused into seven glowing balls of differing colors. This action surprised the females watching below; both human and kitsune. When the balls finished forming, they quickly shot towards the demon. When they came into contact, several explosions occurred in quick succession and when the smoke cleared, the demonic figure was nowhere to be found._

"Mark my words boy, I will be back. And no amount of help will save you…" was the last thing that the four heard from him.

_**"And I will be waiting,"**__ Areku responded. For a few moments, no one moved or spoke, not sure what to say after what just happened. Finally, Kitomi took a step forwards, noticing that Ark removed both barriers, seeing as the danger had passed…for now._

"Areku?" she asked as the white-winged figure turned around, looking at both Sasami and Kitomi for the first time since all of this went down. If it weren't for the fact that they knew it was Areku, the two girls would have stepped back in fear of his appearance as well as for the voice that came from him.

_**"Are you two okay?"**__ he asked and both girls nodded. Seeing that they were okay, Areku headed over to the mysterious fox woman that helped them during the confrontation. Looking her over, he noticed the various scratches and bruises along her form, as well as the large scorch mark on her back, where she dove in and took the attack for him. Wincing lightly at how much that must have hurt; Areku placed his hand on her shoulder before his bracelet glowed a soft green color. _

_Once the glowing light covering her form stopped, Sasami and Kitomi saw that all her wounds were healed, causing the kitsune to go wide-eye at this. Looking up towards Areku, she sighed lightly before thanking him for the healing. However, she saw that the boy was finally starting to run on empty of the power that was most likely stored within the bracelet. A few seconds later, she noticed that Ark went back to normal…his wings disappearing and his eyes went back to their normal crimson color. With one final smile to the three ladies, he slowly lost the battle of consciousness and his body fell towards the roof they were standing on._

_"Areku/Aniki!"_

_End Flashback_

Turning towards the kitsune, Sasami tried yet again to get answers from her. She thought that if she asked enough times that the fox woman would finally cave in and answer their questions. However, before a word could come from the girl's mouth, the door opened and Sasami took her eyes off of the mysterious kitsune for a few seconds to see who was there, as a scowl forming upon her face as she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here Rei?" She quickly asked the new occupant of the room, not realizing that the fox had disappeared from sight. In front of her was known as the Rebel Punk of their school: Reikou Fushin. Standing at about five foot six, the boy stood there with his arms crossed over the black t-shirt and navy blue button-up shirt that was left unbuttoned. The fact that his denim blue jeans hadn't made a sound as he entered the room only made the two girls glare at him even more.

Ignoring Sasami's question, he looked towards the only person that called him friend with his cobalt colored eyes, the concern within those eyes of his covered by his platinum blonde hair, before asking a question of his own.

"How long has he been like this?" Rei asked, silence being the only answer he received. Sighing lightly, he understood why these two didn't like him, just like everyone else in the school. His reputation as a thug and all around 'bad boy' didn't help matters either, nor did the studded piece of jewelry pierced in his left ear. There were also the rumors about his family's finances…such as his grandmother married into money and then had her husband killed, the family being part of the mafia…in fact, there were so many that Rei stopped caring long ago. This was why he held himself the way that he did, along with getting into several fights.

However…Areku had seen through the façade around him when they first met, only seeing the loneliness that he hid so well from others. He also couldn't hide the golden heart that he possessed either from his friend, even though he did try several times in the beginning. What he didn't know that there was another occupant in the room, staring at him, wondering if who this person was and what his relationship to her charge was. However, she ultimately decided on being passive and would watch the scene in front of her play out. If he was a threat, and only then, would she reveal herself to this 'Rei'.

"Tell me what happened…please," Rei said, spitting out the word as if he hadn't used it in ages, and in fact, he hadn't. The fact that his only friend was currently in this predicament was the only reason that he was sacrificing his pride…even if the two ladies didn't approve of his company, Areku was his friend.

A few seconds passed before Kitomi finally broke the silence. "It all started during lunch when this robed fr…" she started explaining before being cut off by Ark's sister.

"Kitomi!" Sasami shouted, appalled at her friend for what she was doing.

"We're gonna need his help on this one Sami, like it or not, especially if that…thing decides on coming back. I don't know what happened to Ark, but I highly doubt he can fight him off again," Kitomi said, defending herself.

"Ugh…what's with all the yelling you guys?" Ark asked, as four pairs of eyes swiveled towards the bed, and its occupant, only to see two red eyes looking back at them. Before anything else could happen, both Sasami and Kitomi hugged the life out of him. The scene in front of them caused the other occupants in the room, one visible and the other hidden, to smile. "Girls…can't…breathe…"Areku wheezed out after a few minutes. When this was said, both girls quickly stopped hugging him and saw that his face was turning blue, causing their faces to heat up in embarrassment. After regaining his breath, Ark asked them what he was doing there.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sasami asked with worry etched on her face as Ark shook his head in a negative fashion. If he didn't remember that, then what else did he remember…or forget?

"The last thing I remember was seeing this robed demon fighting that fox woman. The demon said something that caused the winds to pick up. You both were unable to keep your grip, so I let go in order to try saving you. After that, my mind's a blank," he admitted. Seeing the looks of wonder and curiosity from everyone, Areku asked what happened, figuring that the fox lady disappeared in the aftermath.

Both Kitomi and Sasami looked at Rei for a few seconds, wondering just exactly what to say in front of the young rebel. "Just go ahead and spit it out. Whatever you girls say, I won't tell a single soul. Promise," he said as the girls looked towards Areku. Seeing him nod, Kitomi started.

Well…you see, after we fell…" Kitomi said as she started relaying the events to what happened. However, before she had a chance to explain what happened, Sasami clamped a hand over her mouth as shock, surprise and betrayal crossed through the raven-haired youth.

"I'm still surprised that you remember a dream like that so vividly Aniki," she quickly stated. Looks of confusion came from the two males as well as the other female occupant of the room with this statement as their bedridden friend wouldn't be in a medical room for something as simple as a dream.

"Then why am I just waking up in the infirmary?" Ark asked, wondering what his sister was trying to hide. Years being with her made him know that she was lying, but he had no idea what she was doing. Until he got some proof that contradicted her story, he would play along.

"You tripped on one of the stairs while we were returning from lunch. We brought you here and the nurse took care of everything else," Sasami said, hoping that he bought the lie. Even though she knew it was wrong, Ark already had enough shit to deal with. This crazy bizarre scene they all witnessed did not need to be added to it.

"Well, since sleeping beauty has finally decided on waking up, can we blow this pop stand?" Rei asked, causing Sasami to scowl.

"No one asked you."

"Sami, be nice," Areku said patronizingly as he slowly got off of the bed. Not realizing that he hadn't gotten his full strength back, his legs started to give out on him.

"Careful buddy, I gotcha," Rei said as he let Areku lean against him, waving his "thanks" off, saying that he was just returning the favor after something similar happened, only with the roles in reverse.

The fox that was hiding in plain sight grinned lightly at the scene, glad that her charge had friends like this Rei person. The only question running through her mind was why Sasami was trying to cover up what happened on the roof. As she pondered over this, she noticed the group of four head out of the room and then the building. CielRenamon quickly followed after them and eavesdropped on the girls' conversation.

"Sasami, why did you do that? Your brother wanted to know what happened, and I highly doubt he believed your lie either," Kitomi hissed, still a little annoyed from when she had the girl's hand quickly pressed her hand over her mouth.

"Would you believe me if I said that he was an angel and fought that demon guy off? Not only that, but ever since Rei showed up, that fox woman disappeared. I don't know who, or what, she is, but I don't trust her," Sasami replied.

"But she helped save Areku from that freak, and she even took an attack meant for him. What else do you need from her to know that she's on our side?"

"An explanation, for one," was Sasami's quick response. She didn't trust the kitsune that came to their aid.

'_So she wants an explanation as to why I did what I did…interesting,'_ the fox thought as she saw the four humans arrive at what she assumed was Areku and Sasami's home. Wanting to keep her presence masked, the kitsune waited until everyone else was inside the house before going in herself, glad that she was able to open and close the door without making a noise. Closing her eyes for a second, she opened her senses to scan for where everyone was within the establishment, and created a mental map of the household as well. After seeing that the downstairs just had a living room, kitchen and bathroom that connected to the living room via a hallway, while the upstairs had three bedrooms and another bathroom, as well as hallways that connected the upstairs rooms to each other, she headed towards the living room. Here, she sensed five people in the room. Once she got there, she saw the person that her Queen assigned to guard and raise Areku, along with her charge and his friends. Wondering what was going on, she snuck inside the room and decided to eavesdrop once more.

"Is that you Sasami, Areku?" a gruff voice asked as a man closed the bathroom door behind him and came into the living room. Looking at him, the kitsune saw the same man from the past, a man that was about five feet ten inches with light-brown hair and storm-gray eyes, wearing a plain white button up shirt with black pants. He was Mr. Tenjin, the man that raised Areku and Sasami since they were babies.

"I see you have friends here. Sasami, why don't you take them upstairs to your room? Areku, start making dinner," he said in the same gruff voice. Before anyone could say anything to him, he sat down in a chair and turned on a movie, not seeing the balled up fists that Rei was making. Before he could do anything rash, Ark placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's fine Rei. Just help me get to the kitchen ok?" Ark asked, knowing that if Rei caused a scene, his father would only take it out on him once they all left.

Rei stood still for a few seconds before slowly nodding, coming to a similar conclusion as Areku did, before helping him to the kitchen. Sasami knew that if she argued with her father that it would only be harder to deal with him, especially when he got like this. It was unfair to her brother, she knew, but there was nothing she could do about it; she had tried in the past. Torn between looking in on her charge and listening to what the two girls were most likely going to discuss, she almost didn't hear the words of Ark's father. "You can drop the illusion digimon. I can sense where you're standing. Who are you?" He asked calmly, surprising the kitsune. However, instead of complying with his demands, she asked him a question of her own.

"How?"

"I just can. Now drop it," he ordered with a cold tone in his voice, something that made her realize that if she didn't obey his order, something bad would most likely happen. Sighing lightly, she did as he asked. "Good. Now then, who are you?" He asked once again, using the same tone of voice as he took in her form.

"I'm a Digimon tasked under the digital king and queen to…"

"I already know all that. What is your name, or should I just call you 'Kitsune-san'?" He asked impatiently. It had been years since he had last seen a digimon, but he knew one when he saw it.

"CielRenamon"

"Good. Now then CielRenamon, are you here to take Areku back and have him be the next savior of your god-forsaken world?" He asked, causing CielRenamon to look at him with narrowed eyes at the insult to her home world. '_What gives him the right to talk about my world like that?' _She thought as she resisted the urge to growl at the man, especially with how he treated his charge in her presence…and had a feeling that in the past it was much worse. '_My queen…why did you choose this man to protect Areku?'_ She silently asked before noticing that Mr. Tenjin was still waiting for her answer and could tell that he was starting to lose his patient with her.

"I am."

"And what happens if he isn't allowed to go?" Mr. Tenjin asked out of curiosity. It wasn't the fact that he cared for the boy, but if his daughter was going to be in danger due to being close to him, then he wanted to know.

"Then it's going to get worse. You may not care about my charge, but what about your daughter?" she asked, causing Mr. Tenjin to narrow his eyes at the kitsune. She mentally grinned to herself, glad to know that she struck a nerve.

"Don't you dare threaten—"

"That's the thing. I'm not threatening your daughter, but I'm telling you that things _will_ get worse. Daemon's minions _will_ come after Areku and more likely than not, Sasami will get caught in the crossfire, not to mention the others. Do you really want your selfishness to be the undoing of these children?" She asked, silently wincing to herself. Maybe she had gone too far, but she wouldn't take back anything that was said. Anything else that wanted to be said between the two would have to wait as a call saying that dinner was ready came from the kitchen. The digimon quickly bent light back upon herself again and became invisible. She wanted to talk to Areku when he was alone and not with his sister or any of his friends.

After dinner, both Rei and Kitomi left for their respective homes. However, before Rei headed off into the night, he grabbed Ark's shoulder and said that if he ever needed help, of any kind, all he had to do was say the word. Ark shook his head, but thanked Rei all the same for the support. Heading back inside, both children started on cleaning the kitchen before going upstairs into their respective rooms. After finishing his homework, Areku looked out at the night sky.

'_What happened earlier today? Why did I black out?'_ he asked himself. He knew that Sasami lied to him, especially since he didn't have any physical bruises signifying that he fell. It confused the hell out of him. Not only that…but there was that mysterious robed freak and that fox woman. '_Just who was she anyways?_ _Ugh…way too many questions without any answers…' _Areku thought to himself as he got ready for bed, a yawn escaping from him as he did so. '_I wonder if Kit-chan will answer my questions…_' Knowing that it would probably be a good idea to just go to sleep and wait until tomorrow to start asking questions, but until then he would have to wait. As he closed his eyes, he didn't notice the kitsune creature that smiled right outside his window.

_I'll let him sleep for now and explain everything that's going on tomorrow._ CielRenamon thought to herself as a small smile made its way upon her face. _Still…I would have thought that Daemon would send one of his minions to try and kill Areku…not come himself. Better yet, how did he find him? The queen made it so he couldn't be found in the first place…_CielRenamon sighed lightly before retreating to the roof for the night. There were things that were about to be set into motion…

* * *

Dragon and Sword Master: And that's the chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the fight between Angel Ark and Daemon. As powerful as it is, it may or may not make some reappearances, but it would be a last resort maneuver. And Ark will not consciously be in control of it until way down the line, but there is an explanation for it, I swear

FireSamurai: You mean, 'we swear'

Dragon and Sword Master: Of course I did, I wouldn't have said it otherwise

FireSamurai: If you say so…Anyways, that's it for now. Good night/day gentlemen.

Dragon and Sword Master: And ladies. Can't forget the ladies.

Ciel: *sighs as she reads and swats both authors for being stupid* It's…always going to be like this, isn't it?'

Yugito: Sadly. Also, Dragon and Sword Master would like to request that any and all people who view this story to take a moment and review before going on with your lives. He likes to hear from you all and will respond to every review that he gets, or so he tells me. The previous chapter got 90 views yet no reviews and only 1 follower...he feels kinda bad about that quite honestly...


End file.
